Thanks
by MiloLM
Summary: No es como si verdaderamente deseara agradecerle. Después de todo, se trataba de su enemigo amoroso. Obviamente, agradecerle a alguien tan detestable como Casey era realmente tedioso, humillante también. Pero no podía ser tan cruel. Se lo debía, y le darías las merecidas gracias de una manera en la que ninguno de los dos esperaba... jamás.
1. Prólogo

No es como si verdaderamente deseara agradecerle. Después de todo, se trataba de su enemigo amoroso, el que siempre odió, desde que se conocieron y comenzaron a "familiarizarse". Obviamente, agradecerle a alguien tan detestable como Casey era realmente tedioso, humillante también.

Pero no podía ser tan cruel. Él al menos se lo merecía. También había dejado de lado las diferencias esa vez y lo había ayudado y apoyado.

Al menos debía darle las gracias… aunque fuera difícil.

* * *

La muchacha queda tiesa unos momentos, al terminar de oír aquella flamante y emotiva confesión. Luego de que sus sentidos vuelvan retrocede un paso y sonríe con cierta pena, alertando al mutante.

—¿Qué pasa, Abril?

—Yo… l-lo siento, Donnie —se disculpa, jactando el horrible presentimiento que el chico esperaba no sufrir—. Pero yo… no puedo corresponderte. —Explica, desviando la mirada con rudeza, mientras sus labios tiemblan como si quisiera reír o gritar.

—¿Qué…?

—N-no es porque seas un mutante, claro —aclara rápidamente—. Es solo que yo… no estoy interesada en ti de esa manera… Además… hay alguien más.

—Oh —suelta tranquilamente el chico, y desvía la mirada, tragando pesado y soportando el apretujo doloroso que había aparecido en su pecho—. ¿Es Casey?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¡Pff! —Asegura, conteniéndose de reír al sentirlo como una mala broma. Niega con la cabeza y le sonríe lo más dulcemente posible—. Es… alguien más... alguien de mi escuela, así que probablemente no lo conozcas.

—Ah. —Acepta, todavía calmado. Da media vuelta y comienza su caminata para salir de ese desolado parque.

—¿Donnie? ¡Espera! —Lo detiene—. Esto… yo… no era mi intención dañarte. ¿Podemos… seguir siendo amigos?

El científico vuelve a tragar pesado, y ladeando una sonrisa de falsa dicha, gira la cabeza y la mira.

—Claro. No hay problema.

No era cierto. Sí había un problema.

Su corazón se había quebrado dolorosamente.

 _ **. . .**_

—Estoy bien, chicos, de veras —repite una vez más el joven científico mientras porta un rostro serio y trata de concentrarse en los líquidos que debe de mezclar para crear algo nuevo—. Pueden dejarme solo.

Atrás, sus hermanos, inclusive Casey, niegan con la cabeza entre ellos, pero deciden no decir nada al respecto. Ya todos estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido entre Abril y Donatello, pero no podrían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Leo suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—Bueno, en ese caso… te dejaremos solo —avisa el mayor de ellos, dirigiéndose a la salida junto con los demás—. Espero que estés diciendo la verdad.

—Ajá. —Es lo único que contesta el de bandada morada sin girarse a verlos irse.

Finalmente se alejan, pero luego de un momento, cierto pelinegro vuelve, y tragándose el orgullo decide volver a entrar al laboratorio y acercarse silenciosamente hacia su "amigo".

—Oye, lo siento, Donnie —suelta con algo de dificultad, y el aludido se detiene por un momento, aun dándole la espalda—. Sé que te gustaba Abril y todo, y la verdad es que a mí nunca me gustó —ríe algo divertido, pero luego nota que sólo lo está arruinando. Se despeina todavía más su desastroso cabello y suspira—. El punto es que… lo lamento. Y… —pone una mano en el hombro del chico mutante, y niega con la cabeza, para luego sonreír—. Anímate, nerd. Ella no es la única chica en este mundo. De seguro encuentras a alguien mejor.

—Oye, Jones…

—No digas nada, esto de apoyar no es lo mío. —Aclara rápidamente apartando ambas manos.

—No… es sólo que… —se queda callado un momento, y deja todas sus cosas a un lado—. Ya no sé qué hacer ahora.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué?

—Que ya no sé qué hacer. Siempre lo hice todo por ella, y aun así… hasta tú tenías más oportunidades con ella.

—Sí, claro.

—No, enserio. Tú al menos eres un humano, yo soy… un mutante.

—Por favor, Donnie, aunque la pelirroja me hubiera aceptado en realidad yo igualmente la hubiera rechazado.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije, no me gusta. No soy tan idiota ni doble cara como para quitarle a alguien más la persona que ama —explica con diversión y le da un codazo amistoso al chico—. Te odio y todo, pero no me gustaría verte tan mal trecho. Además, Abril no debería ser tu razón para hacerlo todo. Y como deber sagrado del amigo, tengo que apoyarte de mala manera y hacerte sentir tan mal que hasta te rías de tu desgracia amorosa, ¿no?

—… ¿Amigo? —repite, confundido y en silencio.

—¡Bueno, chau! —se despide rápidamente, saliendo como relámpago del lugar.

Donnie se queda callado un momento más, analizando lo que había dicho el chico. Finalmente suspira y sonríe con tristeza.

—Así que somos amigos —comenta con desagrado y diversión a la vez. Se levanta de su asiento y mira hacia la puerta—. Amigo… me encargaré de agradecértelo.


	2. Raro

**Nombre del capítulo:** Raro.

 **Advertencias:** Capítulo corto. Disclaimer TMNT; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Insinuación de Shōnen-Ai/Slash [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1130.

 **Nota:** Jaja, no esperaba que hubiera personas a las que les gustara este fic xD La verdad es que hice esto en un momento de estupidez y no creía continuarlo xd

Pero ya ven, aquí yo escribiendo :v

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** Raro.

* * *

Bien, bien. Qué no era la persona más amable o tranquila del mundo. _¡Lo aceptaba sí!_ Porque es un idiota egocéntrico con la meta de ser uno de los mejores jugadores de hockey del país, o posiblemente, del mundo entero. Y que es además de eso también un imbécil con complejo de superioridad que ama hacer sentir inferiores a los demás y en especial a aquellos a los que no le agrada ni su mera presencia o su simple existencia —y eso es despreciable y lo sabe pero no le importa—.

Pero vaya nunca esperó (jamás, jamás) que su boca soltara palabras de aliento. Por un momento no se sintió él mismo y eso fue asquerosamente incómodo. Porque teniendo en cuenta que a la persona a quién le había regalado esa sonrisa de apoyo y esas palabras —inútiles— de consuelo había sido nada más y nada menos que el nerd con el que no puede estar un segundo sin armar una pequeña guerra.

Y es raro. _Muy_ _raro_.

No lo comprende y no quiere pensar más en eso, no es del tipo de persona que se rompe el coco tratando de comprender alguna situación extraña —no por nada detesta lo sobrenatural—.

Suspira pesadamente y se hunde en el sofá mientras esconde su cara afligida en las páginas del cómic. Pero esa acción llama la atención de uno de sus amigos.

—Oye, ¿estás enfermo? —Es Rafa quien le dedica una mirada esmeralda llena de confusión. Casey no contesta y sólo lo mira de soslayo que demuestra que no le causó gracia su comentario—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí... —afirma desganado y su amigo de peleas lo deja en paz volviendo su atención al televisor. Entonces se da cuenta de algo importante y baja su historieta para mirarlo—. Oye, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que no es común de tu comportamiento?

—No soy un maldito bipolar —declara hastiado e incómodo por la interrogación. Enseguida el chico desvía la vista y se da cuenta de que algo verdaderamente extraño le está sucediendo—. Hey. Enserio, ¿te encuentras bien? Te portas raro. Y, ¿desde cuándo haces preguntas tan femeninas?

—Vete a la mierda —insulta y le tira el cómic a la cara, o eso esperaba ya que los reflejos ninjas hicieron su aparición. No le presta atención a eso y bufa—. Sólo estaba curioso, es todo.

—Oh. ¿Estás en tus días?

—¿Quieres ganarte una paliza?

—Es obvio que el único que se ganaría una paliza eres tú.

—Pues vamos a ver. —Declara golpeando un puño contra su palma. Rafael se truena los dedos con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

—Oigan, no empiecen ustedes dos —enseguida el científico hace su aparición y toma asiento en medio de ambos evitando el enfrentamiento. Los dos chicos quedan anonadados por la intrusión y la aparición tan repentina (y no hay que negarlo, ellos esperaban aún encontrarlo en su laboratorio por un mes). El de morado simplemente ignora sus miradas y come de su plato con pizza gyosa—. Si empiezan a pelear no voy a tratar sus heridas.

Y habla enserio el maldito. Así que no tienen de otra más que aguantarse sus quejas y volver a lo que hacían.

—¿Quieres?

Esa interrogación hace que Casey gire el cuello y observe enfrente suyo la mano que le extiende una de las empanadillas. Queda en blanco un momento mirando la comida y luego mira al mutante.

Y al otro lado Rafa hace una mueca de impacto mezclado con incredulidad (y es legendaria—mente horrible—, alguien debería sacarle una foto).

—¿Yo? —el chico hockey se apunta sí mismo todavía sin creer lo que sucede. Donnie dirige sus ojos rubíes a él portando un rostro serio y aburrido.

—Sí, tú. ¿Acaso hay alguien más en tu dirección? —inquiere tosco.

Y como todo idiota el pelinegro busca con la mirada a cualquier otra persona, pero no encuentra a nadie. Donatello rueda los ojos y Casey finalmente agarra la comida.

Donnie sonríe casi imperceptiblemente y vuelve su vista al frente en tanto sigue comiendo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta entonces Jones.

—Siempre traigo una ración extra para Abril, pero como ella no está no puedo terminarlo solo. —Excusa con simplicidad, y el pelinegro no sabe si creerle en realidad.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo das a mí? —interroga Rafa con tono molesto y celoso. El científico lo mira con sequedad.

—Lo hubieras rechazado pensando que lo envenené —enseguida Casey aparta la comida de su rostro—. Y _no_ , no lo hice. —Aclara haciendo que el pelinegro se calme.

—... Tienes razón.

Y sin más argumentos y aceptando la derrota vuelve a ver la tele. Por otro lado el jugador de hockey se come la pizza algo incómodo. Y no pasa mucho hasta que Donnie le extiende otra más. Y cada que se termina una le extiende otra sin mirarlo ni una sola vez, como si ya supiera el tiempo que se toma en morder y masticar y tragar.

Es raro...

y perturbador.

Pero lo más raro es que no ha rechazado ninguno de los ofrecimientos. Y también es raro la realidad de que no lo ha insultado o se ha peleado con él, aunque eso se atribuye más al hecho de que el científico que a pesar de portar un rostro serio dentro de sus ojos brillan los gritos de tristeza abundante por su reciente rechazo. Y, hay que decirlo claro, a Casey Jones le da lástima y no quiere cagar más la situación y empeorar el estado de ánimo de su pseudo-amigo barra ex-rival.

No es tan cruel de romper algo que ya está roto.

Es más, hasta le dan ganas de repararlo (y se abofetea mentalmente por ese pensamiento tan gay).

Pero a la única conclusión que llega al final del día en cuanto se dirige a su casa y mira hacia arriba al cielo nocturno vacío y negro, es que definitivamente le está sucediendo algo raro.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	3. Es y no es

**Nombre del capítulo:** Es y no es.

 **Advertencias:** Capítulo corto. Disclaimer TMNT; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Insinuación de Shōnen-Ai/Slash [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Total de palabras:** 1240.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** Es y no es.

* * *

Se da un palmazo en la frente cuando se da cuenta de sus acciones, las que cometió justo hace un par de minutos. Y no sabe si debería golpearse la cabeza contra un muro hasta quedar inconsciente o darse una palmadita de orgullo en el hombro. Porque el haber entrado en la cuenta de que había tratado "bien" a Casey Jones ( _ese_ Casey Jones quien siempre se encarga de fastidiarlo con sus comentarios tontos y sus sonrisas soberbias que le sacan de quicio siempre) y hasta le había invitado de su comida usando la ridícula excusa de que no podría terminarla solo —es un chico adolescente _por amor de dios_ , ni siquiera un tanque lleno de pizza lo llegaría a saciar—. Y le parece estúpido y denigrante y

de cierto modo no se arrepiente ni un poco.

Traga pesado. Bueno, se lo debía. Después de todo ese idiota le había animado, a él, a su eterno némesis, cuando estuvo más quebrado que los floreros de Mikey, y con la sombra de la depresión persiguiéndolo para atacarle y hundirlo en cualquier momento (pero no lo hizo y aunque no quiere admitirlo abiertamente sabe que fue gracias a ese muchacho idiota).

Pero sigue pareciéndole estúpido ese comportamiento suyo.

Se sujeta de la cabeza y suelta un suspiro lleno de frustración. Debería estar agradeciéndole a ese idiota y no quejándose de sí mismo y de sus actos tontos en vanos intentos de transmitir lo que su boca no quiere soltar.

Sigue queriendo agradecerle

aunque eso suene estúpido.

(Se supone que es inteligente no un—)

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Buenas noches, chicos!

La voz femenina le hace casi atragantarse con su soda pero enseguida lo disimula y al igual que sus hermanos suelta un "hola, Abril" sin despegar su vista del televisor.

Pero quiere girar la cabeza. (Quiereverquiereverquierever si—).

Y dirige su vista hacia allí, y siente que por primera vez no es por esa bonita pelirroja. Hay algo más que lo llama a ver, algo como querer cerciorarse de que una persona importante ha llegado —no es ella, es alguien más importante todavía—.

Y fuera de lo que esperaba (que ni siquiera sabía que esperaba) no hay nadie en compañía de la pelirroja.

—Oye, Donnie —siente una punzada algo dolorosa en su pecho pero no lo demuestra y simplemente ve cómo la chica va a sentarse a un lado suyo y saca un cuaderno de su mochila—. ¿Me podrías ayudar en algo?

Sonríe (oh y es una sonrisa tan falsa, tan quebradiza).

—Claro —acepta con ilusoria amabilidad y nota cómo sus hermanos se dan cuenta de su falsedad pero se callan—. ¿En qué me necesitas?

—Verás, hay un ejercicio que no termino de entender del todo. —Le muestra sus apuntes y todos los problemas.

Donnie señala con calma cada una de las respuestas y no tarda mucho en terminar. A lo que le sonríe amigable a la chica y vuelve tranquilo su vista a la televisión, dando unos cuantos sorbos más a su bebida.

Abril queda estática en su lugar. ¿Dónde estaba esa otra sonrisa nerviosa y esos ojos chispeantes y las palabras de "necesitas alguna otra cosa" que aparecían cada que le pedía ayuda en la tarea?

Y entonces se da cuenta

que eso ya no pasará porque ya no es—

—¡Hola, chicos!

Y sucede algo que la deja perpleja: que apenas al oír ese saludo Donatello ha olvidado la existencia de la televisión y ha dirigido su vista a la entrada en tanto sus ojos apagados se tornaban brillantes y una sonrisa hacía desaparecer por completo la sombra de la falsedad que estaba dedicándole a ella.

Es... es...

No puede creerlo, es—

—Hola, Casey. —Saludan los ninjas; tres de ellos aún con los ojos en el televisor y uno que ve cómo el jugador de hockey se acerca a tomar asiento al lado de Abril.

—Qué hay, pelirroja —le habla el muchacho y es como si por un momento sintiera seco ese saludo y le sonríe—. ¿También con problemas en física?

—Sí, pero Donnie ya me ayudó a resolverlo —comenta con una sonrisa dulce—. Si quieres te ayudo ahora que lo entiendo.

—No hace falta, yo lo hago —repentinamente el joven científico habla y se levanta a sentarse al lado de Jones—. Así hago que entiendas y no termines copiando todos los resultados de Abril, ¿no, Casey?

El pelinegro chasquea la lengua al tener sus planes frustrados pero asiente aceptando la propuesta —no tiene de otra—. Donatello sonríe de oreja a oreja en tanto trata de todas las maneras posibles explicar detalladamente y a un nivel comprensible para Casey cómo debe llevar a cabo las soluciones a sus problemáticas (y no sabe de dónde saca tanta paciencia).

Abril O'Neil de verdad no puede creer lo que ve, empero mantiene su boca cerrada y sólo observa. Y los demás hacen lo mismo, igual de perplejos y confundidos.

Nadie sabe desde cuándo el genio Donatello y el terrible Casey se llevan tan bien como para hablar con ánimos y no terminar en una pelea de golpes con palos e insultos a diestra y siniestra. _Y sí, quizás sea porque el apocalipsis se acerca o algo parecido._

Deberían empezar a prepararse. Solo por su acaso.

O quizá están soñando. Es un sueño.

¿O no lo es?

(Les parece tan irreal esa escena)

 ** _. . ._**

—Casey, ¿desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Donnie? —la pregunta sale directa de la boca de Rafa en medio del patrullaje de siempre.

El aludido deja su guardia baja y lo mira como si hubiera dicho alguna cosa realmente innecesaria o hasta estúpida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere confundido aunque en realidad cree saber a lo que se refiere pero no está del todo seguro (y es porque es un ciego de mierda).

—Hablo de que ya no te peleas con él como siempre y que hablan civilizadamente.

—Oye, no soy un jodido cavernícola, ¿de acuerdo? —Declara fastidiado—. Sé notar cuando alguien está mal y necesita apoyo. En especial él que tiene el corazón roto —murmura algo apenado y su compañero sonríe de lado haciendo que frunza el ceño confundido—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—¿Es que acaso ahora ya son amigos íntimos? —bromea en tintes de diversión.

Y al contrario de escuchar una rotunda negación o algo como: ¿ése nerd y yo, amigos? Debes estar jugando; sólo capta silencio y un rostro pensativo.

Queda en blanco.

—Supongo... —contesta Jones aún dudoso pero luego se encoge de hombros—. Al parecer es mi amigo, aunque tal vez no.

"Es y no es mi amigo, creo."

Se guarda sus palabras y continúan con el patrullaje en silencio. Casey no tiene nada qué decir ya que por un lado lo considera a Donnie como un amigo, pero a la vez no.

Es algo complicado. O simple. No lo entiende.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	4. No es

**Nombre del capítulo:** No es.

 **Advertencias:** Capítulo corto. Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Insinuación de Shōnen-Ai/Slash [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1210.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** No es.

* * *

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasó, Casey?! —la voz de Leonardo resuena en toda la guarida alertando a los inquilinos quienes enseguida asoman la cabeza desde sus posiciones.

Mikey sale de la cocina con su gatito de helado, Rafa de su habitación con sus palillos de batería y Donnie del laboratorio con un par de fórmulas en sus manos. Todos miran curiosos hacia la sala principal donde están el sujeto del grito y la razón de éste mismo. Enseguida van todos a ver.

—Sólo unos idiotas en la escuela que buscaban problemas. —Contesta el pelinegro desviando la vista del ninja de azul, y por un momento siente como si estuviera siendo regañado por su hermano mayor.

Chasquea la lengua con hastío. (Se supone que él es mayor que Leo).

—No sé porqué haces tanto escándalo. Sólo son un par de golpes.

—¿Un par de golpes? Casey Jones, esos _no_ son un par de golpes.

Enseguida los tres hermanos menores de acercan y hacen muecas de horror al ver el estado de su amigo humano. Y definitivamente esos no eran un par de golpes así como así. Traía el labio roto e hinchado, uno de sus ojos morado, la mejilla izquierda hinchada y un corte en la frente de dónde se desprendía algo de sangre todavía.

—Un par de golpes mi trasero —reprende de la nada Donnie seriamente y agarra del brazo al pelinegro para estirarlo hacia el laboratorio—. Ven acá que voy a limpiarte y sanarte. Y de paso te golpeo yo también por imbécil.

—Eh, Donnie... —Leo intenta decir algo pero enseguida su hermano desaparece dejando atónitos a todos—. Aún no terminaba de sermonearle. —Se lamenta tristemente y Mikey le palmea el hombro en señal de pésame.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Qué mierdas te crees? ¿Superman? —Inquiere sarcásticamente y con bastante enojo en tanto se dedica a pasarle con algo de brusquedad un algodón con alcohol por la frente para limpiarle la sangre. Y lo oye quejarse y dedicarle una mirada de furia—. No me veas así, idiota. Eres tú quien se ha hecho esto solito. Ni siquiera debería de estar ayudándote, por imbécil.

—Esos putos se lo buscaron —excusa y se gana un toque más fuerte que le duele más una mirada de reprobación ante su lenguaje—. Oye, ¿eres el único que puede decir groserías acaso?

—Sólo cierra tu bocota que de seguro es por eso que te dieron una paliza —sentencia severo y ya no lo oye hablar. Le mira de reojo y suspira—. No me pagarán por ser psiquiatra pero... Cuéntame qué pasó. —Pide separándose y con su silla con rueditas va hacia una mesa a tomar algunas cosas necesarias para seguir atendiendo las heridas del chico.

—Solamente... —en su voz se nota su furia contenida y aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas mientras mira hacia sus pies—. Esos imbéciles insultaron a mi padre y a mi hermana, prácticamente a toda mi familia... —murmura vagamente encogiéndose ligeramente.

Donatello ablanda un poco su expresión mientras llena la jeringa que tiene entre sus dedos de anestesia y piensa en unas buenas palabras.

Unas palabras de apoyo. Cómo las que él le dió (y que aunque fueran de lo más ridículas le habían ayudado bastante).

Vuelve a suspirar.

—Perdón —suelta el científico quedamente captando la atención de Casey enseguida—. No debí insultarte tanto, tenías tus razones para actuar contra otras personas.

—Oye...

—Aún así creo que es de idiotas enfrentarse a un grupo solo y sin estudios de artes marciales —aclara rápidamente con seriedad y se gira mostrando la jeringa. El jugador de hockey se tensa totalmente—. Así que en parte sigues siendo un idiota y te merecías algo de esa paliza.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso? —pregunta algo espantado apuntando al objeto puntiagudo.

—¿Qué más? Es para poder cerrarte la herida en la frente.

—No acerques eso a mí.

—... No seas mariquita, Jones.

Y luego se escucha un gran alarido de terror por toda la alcantarilla.

 _ **. . .**_

—Mami... —murmura un Casey ido de sí que está atado de pies y manos a una mesa.

—Ya, tonto —habla Donnie molesto y chasquea la lengua—. Tú me hiciste llegar a esto. Si no te hubieras resistido no hubiese tenido que usar la fuerza bruta.

—Donatello, eres el diablo.

—Pues el diablo te ha salvado de morir por infección y desangramiento, así que agradece —bromea malvado y desata al pelinegro quien espantado se levanta y va a la otra esquina de la habitación. El científico suspira con cansancio y toma asiento para continuar con sus experimentos dándole la espalda—. Por cierto, ¿quiénes fueron los que te atacaron?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —inquiere curioso y desconcertado.

—Simple curiosidad y ganas de agradecerles por hacer lo que yo no pude.

—... Asqueroso traidor cruel.

El de morado ríe un poco.

—Ya dime quiénes son.

—Solo un grupo de vándalos de la escuela que usan ridículas chaquetas negras como uniforme de "malvados". Ja, enserio dan ganas de reírse al verlos. Lástima que si lo haces te rompen la cara.

—Ajá. Y tú eres prueba viviente de ello.

—Jódete. Adiós.

Y lo escucha salir y en cuanto se encuentra totalmente solo termina de mezclar unas cosas y su resultado brilla bastante entre sus manos. Y una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios al tener lo que necesitaba.

—Supongo que ahora podré agradecerte de una mejor forma.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, Donnie, ¿tienes algo para-? —Pero las palabras se le atoran a Leonardo en la garganta en cuánto ve lo que tiene enfrente. No tarda en ponerse en guardia ante el desconocido que le da la espalda—. ¿Quién eres y qué haces en el laboratorio de mi hermano?

Esa persona se da vuelta y lo observa con algo de desconcierto y luego le sonríe algo nervioso (y hay que dejar en claro que el hecho de que no ha mostrado miedo hacia Leo al verlo es algo desconcertante).

—Ah, hola Leo —saluda inseguro y se acomoda un poco la corbata morada. Enseguida el de ojos azules queda estático al reconocer esa voz—. _Ejem_... ¿Cómo me veo?

El mayor lo examina detenidamente.

 _Cabello café largo_

—¿Leo?

 _ojos rubíes brillantes_

—Leo.

 _gran estatura_

—¡Leo!

 _vestimenta digna de un nerd._

—¡Leonardo!

Parpadea una, dos, tres veces hasta volver a la realidad y da un par de pasos hacia el chico.

—¿Donnie?

Su voz sale casi inaudible por culpa de su confusión e impacto. Porque simplemente no puede creer lo que ve.

¿Acaso es posible que su hermano se haya transformado en humano? Y, a todo eso, ¿por qué había hecho algo como eso?

Algo le decía que Abril podría ser la causante.

(No es por eso, no es por ella)

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	5. Sí es

**Nombre del capítulo:** Sí es.

 **Advertencias** : Capítulo corto. Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Insinuación de Shōnen-Ai/Slash [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Total de palabras:** 1300.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** Sí es.

* * *

—Donnie, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —pregunta Leo con los ojos en blanco y todavía el peso de la sorpresa en la cabeza al ver a su hermano portando una forma humana con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Em... ¿Ajustándome la corbata? —contesta tratando de no sonar tan obvio e insultarlo en tanto trata de mejorar el nudo en su cuello.

—¡No me refiero a eso, con un demonio! —Exclama ya fuera de sus cabales lanzándole una mirada asesina al científico. Éste ni se inmuta a esa reacción y continúa concentrado con su labor—. ¡¿Por qué tienes esa forma?!

—Hice una fórmula que logra convertir mutantes de inicios no-humanos en humanos completos —alega con simplicidad y sonríe satisfecho al terminar con su corbata y de nuevo se la muestra a su hermano mayor—. ¿Qué tal me queda?

—¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa? —es lo único que pregunta el de azul entrecerrando los ojos.

—De una caja que guardaba el sensei —responde calmadamente y hace ademanes de dejarlo pasar—. Creo que soy idéntico a su talla. La ropa me queda perfecta.

—Donnie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer este tipo de cosas?

—¿Necesitaba permiso? —Pregunta falsamente asustado y culpable—. Perdón, no sabía que tenías que dominar mi vida.

—Donnie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso quieres morir?

 _ **. . .**_

—A ver a ver a ver, déjame procesar está mierda —Rafa se frota la cien y luego vuelve a mirar a su líder—. O sea, ¿me dices que Donnie ha creado una cosa rara que puede convertirlo en humano y por eso está así? —Apunta hacia el científico que es acosado por la curiosidad de Mikey. Leo asiente en respuesta—. Ok. Esperaba que esto no terminara más raro pero al parecer no se puede esperar nada de esta familia.

—¡Woah! —Exclama un emocionado Miguel Ángel mientras sus ojos se iluminan como estrellas al ver a su hermano—. Entonces, ¡¿puedo hacerte trencitas?!

—¿Por qué trencitas? —pregunta monótono el científico.

—Pues porque tienes el cabello largo. _Duh_. ¡Además te quedarían bien! Y-

Donnie calla a su hermano poniéndole una mano en el rostro y deteniendo cualquier intento de abalanzarse encima a toquetearlo.

—No, Mikey, no te dejaré tocar mi cabello —declara seriamente desilusionando al menor—. No te dejaré tocarme como se te antoje, eso sería asqueroso.

—Ignorando lo raro que sonó eso —el temperamental del grupo se interpone con su típico rostro de me importa todo una mierda y observa al cuerpo de su hermano—, Donnie, esto ha sido una de las cosas más estúpidas que has hecho en tu vida.

—¡Oye!

—Pero antes de darte un castigo —Leo es quien calma un poco más el ambiente y mira con severidad al aludido—, creo que debes tener una buena razón para llegar a este extremo sin avisarnos. Y confío en ti y en tu integridad así que dejaré que hagas lo que necesites hacer.

—¡¿Enserio?!

—Sí... Pero como castigo tendrás que limpiar el baño por un año.

—¡Eso es injusto!

—Es eso o tendrás que servir a Mikey y hacer todo lo que te ordene.

El científico dirige su mirada al menor de ellos y éste mantiene su rostro con una sonrisa dulce pero en sus ojos grita el hecho de que lo va a toquetear todo lo que se le antoje. Y le da escalofríos y hace una mueca de miedo.

—Prefiero limpiar el baño. —Alega rendido. Y atrás el de naranja no borra su sonrisa.

—De alguna forma encontraré la forma de acosarte, hermano... —murmura el menor malvadamente.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya me tengo que ir, chicos —anuncia el muchacho castaño mientras se acomoda el bolso donde guarda varias cosas importantes y se dirige a la salida—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —interroga Rafael con falso desdén.

—A la escuela.

Enseguida Leo de la sorpresa escupe todo su té en la cara de la persona más cercana, Mikey. Y éste último solo le mira feo.

—¡¿Cómo que a la escuela?! —exclama histérico el líder mirando con ojos chispeantes hacia Donatello.

—Pues sí —contesta fresco como una lechuga—. Es para eso que tomé esta forma, así que... Adiós. —Se despide y con agilidad y rapidez sale disparado de allí ignorando los llamados de su hermano mayor.

 _ **. . .**_

—Casey, ¿tienes la tarea de-? ¡¿Qué rayos?! —Exclama de repente la pelirroja al ver a su compañero y preocupada le agarra de las mejillas y acerca a su rostro examinándolo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

El pelinegro ríe un tanto nervioso y se aparta desviando la vista.

—Sólo fue una disputa pequeña con un compañero. —Contesta ansioso y cruza los brazos. Abril se da cuenta de que miente enseguida.

—¿No pudiste crearte una excusa más creíble? —Comenta con sarcasmo y una mirada severa que le hiela la sangre al muchacho—. En serio, ¿quién fue?

—No es necesario saberlo —evita a toda costa el contacto visual y sonríe tratando de demostrar su falsa confianza—. Estoy bien, ¿sí? Es lo que importa.

La joven suspira ya rindiéndose y calma su expresión para después volver a su casillero en busca de sus libros.

—Si no puedes decirme quién te hizo daño, al menos dime el nombre de la persona que te salvó de morir desangrado. —Comenta divertida, medio en broma medio en serio no esperando en realidad ser contestaba.

—Fue Donnie.

Sus manos se detienen de golpe de escarbar entre la pila de cuadernos, y queda con la mirada en la nada y la boca semi abierta. Su mente queda estática, tratando inútilmente de procesar la corta información tan directa que le han dado. Y cuando su boca no crea palabras para soltar simplemente gira el cuello a verle con incredulidad al jugador de hockey.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —Pregunta levemente ofendida y entrecierra lo ojos con sospecha a que le hayan mentido descaradamente (aunque sabe que no es así). Pero el chico niega lentamente con la cabeza dejándola todavía más sorprendida—. Definitivamente el apocalipsis está cerca.

—Oye —se queja sintiéndose insultado—. Ni que fuera algo realmente increíble.

—Sí que lo es —afirma segura—. Lo es porque no te ha convertido en un conejillo de indias mientras estabas en su laboratorio.

—Hmp.

—Hola, chicos.

Ambos se giran enseguida a la persona que los ha saludado, y quedan de piedra. No lo conocen, o eso creen ambos. De cierta forma algo en su memoria trata de buscar sentido y ellos solamente se quedan viendo al alto chico que tienen enfrente.

—Ah… ¿Nos conocemos? —inquiere Abril un tanto confundida, no solo por la intromisión sino más bien por el llamado tan formal y amigable que usó el muchacho castaño.

—Sí —afirma de lo más calmado, y sin decir más dirige su mirada a Casey dedicándole una sonrisa amigable mostrando los dientes y ese pequeño hueco—. Hola, Casey.

El pelinegro parpadea, una, dos, tres, cuatro. Y reacciona gritando un nombre en su cabeza mientras hace explosiones como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todas las preguntas existentes del mundo —aunque en realidad no es así—. Y sonríe nervioso.

—… ¿D-Donnie?

 _Debe ser una broma._

—Sí, soy yo.

 _Debe ser una muy jodida broma._

Eso debe ser. Eso es—

(como el hecho de que en su cabeza grita que el científico le parece… horripilantemente lindo)

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
